


Turmoil

by Bloody_Pie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, The camp kids are 17, The events in camp camp didn't happen, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Pie/pseuds/Bloody_Pie
Summary: It was honestly incredible how his teachers managed to suck out the little life or interests that remained in him, but nonetheless, Max was fixated on making school hell for the them as much as they wanted to make it for him.





	Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting and I just wanted to put a disclaimer to get some stuff out of the way: this work will become pretty problematic, it will involve danmax in future chapters and emotional manipulation (sorry if it wasn't clear in the tags but I still don't really know how to use them).  
Anyway reader discretion is advised, enjoy the prologue which is problematic free (I guess)

Max was never one to enjoy high-school.  
He hated being forced to sit through a hell of eight hours, listening to things he couldn't care less about or being yelled at for some bullshit reason, such as not doing some homework or, how his wonderfully underpaid and bothersome instructors put it, "disrupting class". It was honestly incredible how his teachers managed to suck out the little life or interests that remained in him, but nonetheless, Max was fixated on making school hell for the them as much as they wanted to make it for him.  
In fact, Max was known to be quite the trouble maker by the school and its faculty, especially after sending his math teacher, Mr. Johnson, to the infirmary: you see, Max was an Indian, his golden skin, which clashed with his green eyes, and his silky dark locks gave it away immediately, and it didn't stop his math teacher to make some racist comments every time the teen did some mistake or slip up. Max as a result, eventually took his revenge by slipping something into Mr. Johnson's lunch, "Food poisoning" thought the rest of the teachers, "laxatives" the majority of the students guessed, nonetheless it was obvious who the culprit was and, unfortunately, Max was sent to detention, not that he minded though: any time spent away from home and the boring classroom of his was exactly what he needed to come up with a new plan to mess around with his teachers.  
So in the end, he really didn't care about detention, what he really couldn't stand were the talks they forced upon him with the school counselor, a tall redhead way too cheerful and way too excited for his liking, furthermore friendly in the most annoying way: he always insisted to be called by his first name, David, but Max promptly and punctually preferred to refer to him as "Shitface" or "Mr. Rimjob", anything that could make the counselor cringe, even if only slightly. Max hated everything about this man, from the chirpy sound of his voice, to every single freckle on his pale skin, he didn't really know the reason, but he just blamed it on his attitude, it seemed fake, or at least it had to be, he thought, why would someone suddenly care so much about him, especially after all the trouble he caused to everyone. Either way, when he found himself stuck with the man, as much as he despised to admit it, he would sometimes feel comfortable enough to open up a little about his family, which wasn't really the best: at times, Max couldn't even hear his own thoughts into that household, he had learnt to stay out of his parents arguments a long time ago though, they were never unhappy to share some of their sorrow or abuse with him. When he briefly talked about them, leaving out most of the details of course, David never pushed him for more or demanded him to continue, he listened and, at the end of the session, would always encourage Max to stay strong and to keep being brave enough to at least talk about it. Surely, Max always scoffed at those comments, adding a couple insults if the day had been particularly horrible, yet, slowly, he started to find those chats kind of pleasant, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, it was already hard to acknowledge that to himself, however, he couldn't help thinking that without those talks, he would have probably killed his parents at some point.  
Anyway, other than escaping his family, there was another reason for Max to go to school, two of his classmates to be precise. How they got close was honestly a mystery to everyone, it just so happened that people with such clashing personalities were always seen sticking together, no idea when or how it started. In all honesty, Max didn't quite know himself, not that he cared though, it was like having two partners in crime, one that embodied chaos itself and the other the purest form of petty.  
The former was a spunky green haired girl, whose name was Nicolette, she'd only ever answer to her nickname though: Nikki. She was so fixated on it that not even the teachers were spared, they all eventually complied, as they already had enough problems with her: even if her stature wasn't exactly tall and her cute pink eyes inspired meekness, she was ready to do anything in the name of "adventure"; truth was that she was as bored of school as Max and couldn't, or rather wouldn't, manage to sit still on her chair for more than fifteen minutes into the lesson. Traces of her love for the thrill of danger could be seen here and there on her fair skin: she often wore some bandages and whenever anybody asked about them, she'd always reply by saying that she was covering her "battle scars". Eighth grader syndrome, sure, but Max would usually entertain her, going along with whatever she talked about or just joining her as they started a food fight in the cafeteria, it was fun and a great distraction that was very well appreciated by Max. They usually got sent in detention together, but that just got them closer and more ingenious than before.  
The latter on the other hand, apparently could be considered the opposite of Nikki: his attire was proper and his grades were never anything below average, he always took notes in class and wasn't a loudmouth like those two. To top his "nerd" (as Nikki and Max put it) persona he was tall, prone to fidgeting, his posture was always kind of curved and he wore some big red glasses, which color clashed with his dark, yet vibrant, blue eyes and his pale skin. Out of his appearance, the only thing that wasn't carefully fixed or proper was his brown curly hair and it honestly looked like he had stopped trying to control it. As opposed to Nikki, he only went by his first name, Neil, and wouldn't accept anything else, nonetheless the other two troublemakers usually taunted him about it or came up with something to make him tick, not that it was hard surprisingly: for someone so seemingly a pushover, you'd never expect some reactions that made both Nikki and Max fear him and, at the same time, respect him.  
An example of this was at the start of the second year of high-school, with their young, yet short-lived, science teacher, Miss. Primm: Neil had always considered himself a man of science, it had always been his favourite subject, so much that he usually corrected his classmates or his own teacher whenever they said or did something wrong or not nitpickingly perfect; this perfectionism didn't sit right with Miss. Primm and she had obviously started to resent Neil and showing her disapproval by lowering his grades. This eventually, after having studied for every test to the bone and getting close to nothing out of it, made the boy lose it and, unlike any other student would do, he didn't change his behaviour to fit to his teacher's liking, no, he caused an "incident": one day, as the class was learning how to do some chemistry reactions in the science laboratory, Neil had suddenly asked the teacher for help with his reaction, he was never one to do that, especially in science class. Whispers filled the room as Miss. Primm, thinking she had finally put the teen in his place, went to assist him; yet as Neil was suggesting her what to add, she would put completely different things, as to prove that she still didn't like the boy and didn't care about one of her students flimsy opinion. Either way, just as Miss. Primm heated up the reaction, it started changing colors and bubbling menacingly and right when Neil warned his teacher about it, the concoction exploded right in the her face, fumes of every color filled the room, a pugnant odor could distinguishly be smelled anywhere there fumes would go and the science lab was completely covered in this stench, but most of all, Miss. Primm's face. Most of the kids fled in panic, there were screams all over the halls and probably two thirds of the class had already made peace with the fact that Miss. Primm was a goner. The only ones who didn't run out of the classroom of course, were Max and Nikki, who, despite the terrible smell, looked in awe at the master plan of Neil who mercilessly and sternly said to the teacher, who was still stuck in shock, dumbfounded: "Don't worry Miss, you'll be fine, the smell probably won't last too long, but I think both you and I can tell that this won't be the only thing getting fired today."  
After this, Miss. Primm was never seen again in school.  
One could say that this was what really kick-started their friendship, perhaps unconsciously, but despite it all, they stuck together and partook in some of the worst and best endeavours; this of course, until a new teacher arrived, a teacher that would eventually disrupt their bond and ingrave into their mind that, no matter how smug, snarky or smart you think you are, there is always someone ten steps ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue, don't worry the next chapter won't be problematic (at least I think lol, I still need to work on it), nonetheless please feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think and how I can better my writing! Also, I think I can assure you that the next chapter will involve more dialogue, I just wanted to give a bit of context through this chapter! Hope you like my au and see you in the next installment (if I will ever find the strength to write again)!


End file.
